


Coming Out on Top

by honeyspell227



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs, Demisexuality, Drama, Fluff and Smut, High School, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, everything but the kitchen sink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyspell227/pseuds/honeyspell227
Summary: Kenma, a shy junior, is left reeling after an earth-shattering breakup. Soon he finds himself entangled with Kuroo, a hot new transfer student who is hell bent on teaching him everything he knows about getting down and dirty.YAOI 18+ / KENMA X KUROO / KENMA X BOKUTO
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 45
Kudos: 189





	1. Current Status: Very Very Sad

An empty school corridor was not where Kenma had expected Lev to break up with him, because, really, he hadn’t expected to be broken up with at all. 

Not once, not ever. 

Yet here, standing before him was Lev, who kept talking, kept going, wouldn’t stop. Each word obliterating any chance at happiness Kenma could ever possibly have in his life. He couldn’t manage to speak from the shock, even though he wanted to beg and plead with Lev to stop. They could talk it through. They could work it out. They’d been great friends, and they’d only been dating for a few months. Kenma just needed to make him listen, a few seconds to-

“Listen, it’s nothing you did, I swear.” Lev looked down at him in pity with his gorgeous eyes, ready to deliver the final blow. “I just think it’d be better for us to be friends. I’m not really ready to have a boyfriend.” Lev didn’t give him an opportunity for rebuttal. Instead, he went to walk past him, offering an insulting pat on the shoulder as he passed. “It’s for the best.”

The room swayed. 

Kenma whirled around, suddenly sick to his stomach. The corridor was abandoned. It really had to be some kind of cruel, sick joke. Any second now, Lev would come back.  
He had to come back. He-

Hot tears welled up in his eyes. His shoulders shook as a hollow feeling blossomed deep in the pit of his stomach. He may have stood there for a few minutes, or not, he couldn’t tell. Part of him feared moving. Every step forward from here on out would be one without Lev, and as long as he stood still and alone in this corridor, it was like the breakup hadn’t happened yet. 

Because upon leaving, he’d have to tell his parents. He’d have to tell his friends. He’d have to come to school and everyone would look at him because they’d know he’d been dumped and he wouldn’t even be able to talk to Lev about it. He wouldn’t be there to crack some awful joke and make him feel better. He wouldn’t be there to sweep his hair out of his eyes and tell him it was all going to be alright and oh god-

Tears fell hot over his cheeks and all of a sudden he couldn’t hold his breath any longer. He gasped out a sob which echoed around the corridor, and a voice in the back of his head told him it was time to leave. He didn’t want to be there anymore. He desperately wanted to be home, with his Mom, and his bed.  
His hand shaking, he reached into the pocket of his second-hand jeans for his phone. Through wet eyes he managed to tap out a number and bring the phone to his ear. 

“Hey Mom,” he said, his voice breaking. “Can you come pick me up?”

oo.oo.oo

Eleven minutes later and she was there standing outside the school gate. When she pulled Kenma into her arms, he broke down, crying again, clinging to her. 

He sobbed openly in the car on the short ride home, which he usually walked to and from school. He squinted wetly at the world beyond the front windscreen, trying in little bursts to calm himself down, distract himself. But each store and park bench and lamppost they passed on main street reminded him of Lev, and he was forced to close his eyes.

Then, when his eyes shut, all he could see was Lev’s smile. All he could feel were Lev’s arms around him.

Each time he thought the tears would stop they started again until he was left a complete mess. He spluttered until he felt nausea bubbling up his throat and a throbbing, tight pain in his head. 

They arrived home. Kenma barely registered the walk from the garage up to his bedroom. Once there he shut the curtains and sunk into bed, a new wave of sadness washing over him. He couldn’t help but feel pathetic and worthless,

Because, if he was being honest, he’d been expecting this. How often did guys like Lev go for guys like Kenma?

Pathetic. Why had he deluded himself into thinking it would last.

Pathetic. God, all he wanted was to have Lev back- he’d give anything.

His voice cracked with a sob as he shoved his face further into his pillow to stem the flow of tears.

That night he struggled to sleep. He put on his headphones on and blasted anything he could find. He settled on some random dubstep because anything romantic sent him spiralling again. The music slammed in his ears, his last defence against the video playback in his mind of Lev crushing his heart in his fist.

oo.oo.oo

The next week was one of the hardest weeks of Kenma's young life, no exaggeration. Everything reminded him of Lev. Each day he walked past the locker where Lev had first asked him out. Then there were the classrooms where they had flirted and the garden area they used to eat lunch and hold hands. 

But none of that compared to actually having to see Lev. The first time he saw him outside their classroom was so awful and unavoidable. He thought he was ready for it, but he wasn't. Then he had to see him in the cafeteria at lunch, laughing with his friends like nothing had happened at all. He wouldn't even cast a look in his direction. 

It was like Kenma didn't exist to him at all. 

So Kenma walked the halls like a ghost, there but not really there. Because so much of his personality was held up by the fact that Lev loved him. He didn't even know who he was anymore and it made him sick to his stomach. 

A week passed, and he had almost convinced himself he had to move schools. Then, a conversation that he wouldn't know was miraculous until much later, happened. 

"Kenma, how about we have a movie night at mine tonight? Take your mind off things?" Yachi offered. She was a gentle soul. The mother of the group. Her brightness and energy made her one of his favourite people. When Kenma had messaged her and told her what had happened, she'd been over at his house every afternoon that week, just to make sure he didn't have too many moments alone with his thoughts.

Kenma pushed the untouched, limp salad in front of him around feebly with his plastic fork. "Yeah, sounds good," he said, devoid of enthusiasm but trying his best to smile.

"It's settled then, are you guys in?" Yachi said to the rest of the table. Their friends Hinata and Yama nodded eagerly, keen to do anything in their power to get their best friend up and running again. Hinata and Yachi were one and the same, endlessly energetic with sassy undertones. Yama, in comparison, was quiet and kind. He was also secretly one of the funniest people ever if you were paying close enough attention. 

Kenma had never been more thankful for his friends than in the past week and was grateful they were so patient with him. He knew the energy around him had been low. Seeing them upset because he was upset had been one of the most painful parts of the breakup. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Every fake smile they immediately saw through, like his own trio of personal therapists that could read his every thought.

“Oh damn…” Hinata muttered a second later, scratching the back of his sunshine orange hair. Yachi’s stern eyes settled on him.

“You have plans,” she scoffed, about ready to be incredibly disappointed in him for abandoning their best friend in his time of need.

“No, it’s just there’s that senior party tonight, everyone’s invited,” he said, then added quietly, “and I already told Kageyama I was going.” 

Of course. 

Kageyama was Hinata’s new teammate on the soccer team ever since he’d been put up a team this year. With their competitive nature the two had naturally gravitated to each other and begun to hang out more.

There was also the matter that Hinata was harboring a big fat crush on him. There was no way he was going to miss that party. 

Yachi watched as Kenma weakly skewered a piece of celery then let it fall to the side of his tray. “That’s it,” she declared. “We’re all going to that party.”

It took Kenma a second to process what she said. When he realized, his golden eyes shot up at her. “You’re joking,” he said.

“Nope- Ken, we won’t be able to go to another senior party again this year. This is our only opportunity we should definitely go.” He must have looked frightened because she smiled at him reassuringly. “It’ll be fun.” 

Kenma dropped his gaze to his food again. “Lev will probably be there,” he mumbled, feeling a strain in his empty chest.

“Yeah, you know what? He probably will be,” Yachi said, sliding her warm hand over the table to rest on his, a determined look on her face. “And you can show up and have fun and send him the message that you don’t care about him anymore and that you’re perfectly fine without him!” 

That sparked a bit of interest in Kenma, but could he really do that? He didn’t know. It would be scary going to a party full of seniors he didn’t know- and knowing that Lev would be there…

But…

He hadn’t been anywhere except home and school the past week; it could be nice to do something fun…? And maybe alcohol could be good, and getting to spend more time with his friends. And Yachi was right; he wouldn’t get this chance again this year. 

A part of him also thought, quietly, that maybe Lev would see him there and wonder why the hell he’d broken up with him. But that thought he kept to himself.

He looked up at his friend’s expectant face. “If I…. If I agree to go…” he said. “You guys won’t leave me, right?” 

His friends took a moment to whoop and cheer, causing a scene. Kenma laughed. He’d forgotten the feeling.

“Yes!! We’ll be by your side the whole time!” Hinata said, smacking his hands down on the table in excitement. Yama grinned and nodded. Yachi felt like she may cry with happiness.

With that, Kenma actually took a bite of his celery, finding it fresh and sweet on his tongue. A party. Things were looking up.

oo.oo.oo

That evening the teens all piled into Yachi’s small white Toyota, buzzing with excitement. 

Kenma clutched his cans of Gin and Tonic like a lifeline. Before they’d left Yachi had insisted on dressing him, because apparently a hoodie and jeans wouldn’t cut it for this party. She made sure he was wearing his best clothes, a white long sleeve shirt, black fitted jeans, grey converse and the pale blue denim jacket his Dad had got him for Christmas (purchased, of course, by his Mom). Yachi had almost gone so far as to hold him down and re-dye his roots, but he’d drawn the line at that. 

This was the most dressed up Kenma had been in a while, and he was feeling wildly out of his comfort zone. He’d already downed two of the cans before leaving the house and was now on his third. He didn’t drink often. He didn’t like the taste much. 

So, his tolerance was low.

In other words, he was already halfway towards lit city.

They drove out to the party address, but soon enough found there was nothing but parked cars for blocks and blocks. 

“Dammit!” Yachi cursed after driving the road three or four times. “That’s it! I’m turning around- there’s no goddamn parks within a mile of this place.” She savagely pulled a u-turn, the car wheels screeching underneath them. All the teens in the car latched onto whatever they could to stop their drinks from spilling.

Heading back the other direction, parking continued to look bleak.

“Wow,” said Hinata. “They really weren’t kidding about everyone being invited, the whole school’s here!” 

“And it looks like no one carpooled,” Kags muttered bitterly. 

Finally they managed to find a close-ish park down a side street. Once the car was stationary, Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama waded through all the MacDonald's wrappers on Yachi's back seat to get out to the roadside. Now out in the fresh air, with the party music loud and close, it all became very real for Kenma. He stood there in the dark, clumsily holding his box of G and T's in his arms, trying to slow his heart rate. Butterflies fluttered around his stomach. He felt nervous, sick, excited, and scared all at the same time. None of this was helped by the smell of vape smoke soaked in vodka polluting the neighborhood air.

Yachi, carrying her own box of drinks, fixed her denim mini skirt's position, then linked her arm through Kenma's. The contact immediately put him at ease. 

The group made their way to the party. When they finally got to the driveway, Kenma's stomach flipped. The house was huge, a modern-looking mansion, too new to fit in with the rest of the street. Seeing it from Yachi's car hadn't done it justice. The building itself was square and on two levels. The garden was all perfectly cut hedges that stood out against the concrete facade. A triple garage was tacked onto the side, undoubtedly holding some crazy expensive cars. That's when Kenma realized the owners probably bought two sections and tore both the houses down to make one mega-house. 

Whoever owned this house was loaded. He didn't know of any seniors who had a reputation for being so loaded. He was about to ask Yachi whose house it was but found himself being yanked up the front porch's steps past some very intimidating looking people. 

The group walked inside. It was an assault on the senses. Loud bass music made the walls thump, vibrating the pristine family photos that hung in expensive silver frames.  
There were people everywhere, all talking and moving and laughing. The air smelt strongly of sweat and alcohol, although strangely not unpleasant. 

The light from the entrance shone white and stark, then as Kenma looked down the spacious hallway that led deeper into the house, the white light turned to vibrant purple, and it was obvious that's where the main party was. 

Kenma struggled to keep up as Yachi pulled him past the throngs of teens. He thought she was heading towards the main room, but they veered off to the left and into a large kitchen. So large that Kenma assumed the family probably had a live-in chef instead of ever cooking for themselves. 

Gathered around the liquor-covered kitchen island was a gaggle of familiar faces—all juniors. Kenma's heart stalled for a moment looking for Lev, but he wasn't there. He was both relieved and disappointed. 

They walked over and were greeted enthusiastically by their classmates. Soon Kenma found himself leaning casually up against the island with his G and T box in front of him, listening to Yachi chatter away to her friend from chemistry. Meanwhile, to his left, Hinata and Yama were animatedly talking to a guy from the soccer team about starting up a beer pong tournament. He cracked open another drink and tried not to but accidentally downed it. There was still no sign of Lev. He opened another drink. 

Tipsy Kenma, now bored listening to his friends talk, decided it was time to go on a Lev search. 

He tapped Yachi on the shoulder, "I'm going to go find the bathroom," he said, pushing his drinks box towards her. "Can you look after these?"

"Sure thing, we'll be right here," she said, surprised. As he left she flashed him a warm smile, feeling incredibly proud of him for wanting to venture out on his own.  
She wouldn't have been so proud of him, though, if she knew who he was going to look for. He didn't really know what he was going to do when he saw Lev. He just wanted to see him. 

See what he was doing. 

He made his way out to the hall. Now he really started to feel the gin's effects, a buzzing, euphoric feeling pumping around his body. He steered himself through more people, his hands tingling, his head heavy on his shoulders. Oddly, he felt like he was on a massive boat rocking over waves miles offshore. He took a moment to stop and laugh at the thought but stopped himself before anyone caught him laughing at nothing. Then that thought made him stifle another giggle because he probably looked crazy laughing to himself and oh wow he was feeling pretty buzzed. 

He huffed another laugh and leaned against the wall. It was getting too hot in there with all the people. Shrugging off his denim jacket, he had a good look around the crowded hallway for Lev. 

No Lev.

He took a swig of the lukewarm gin in his hand, then peeled himself off the wall and wandered in the direction of the purple room. 

Kenma tucked his yellow hair behind his ears and willed himself to concentrate. Not running into anyone was proving difficult. He stumbled out of the way a few times as a couple rushed past him. While he went to right himself after being bumped into a second time, a door behind him whipped open, and three guys tumbled out, all smelling strongly of marijuana. Kenma wasn't used to the smell at all and coughed as it singed the back of his throat. 

The last guy out bashed straight into the coughing Kenma as he went to walk past, almost making the blonde spill the gin he was clutching. "Shit- sorry, man," he smiled, steadying Kenma with one strong hand on his shoulder. 

Kenma looked up at him, his cool grey hair falling in his eyes-

Golden eyes that were smudged with eyeliner and tinged with red.

Holy shit. Kotaro Bokuto.

"All good," Kenma replied, awestruck. The older boy waved and continued off clumsily down the hall. Kenma stood there, rigid. Kotaro. Bokuto. He was famous at their school because he was the drummer in this band that everyone always went on and on about.

Their encounter may have been brief, but the blonde felt the shine of Bokuto's popularity fall upon him, and in that moment he felt invincible.

Shaking off his encounter with the god of Karasuno High, Kenma peered into the dimly lit room he and his friends had just left. Inside he found a large bedroom, just as lavish as the rest of the house. It had a double bed, a flatscreen on the opposite wall, below that an Xbox, PS4, and a Nintendo. A neon orange and blue bong sat in the middle of the floor, beside it a full ashtray.

Eyes drawn to the large windows on the other side of the room, Kenma got curious and strolled over (giving the bong a wide birth). The windows were floor to ceiling, with one white desk set up in the middle of them with a great view of the backyard and a large oak tree. It must have made for an amazing place to study, his nerd heart sang. 

Looking out at the back lawn, Kenma saw people were mingling about on the grass. Most of them were smoking, some of them were making out. Casting his eyes back down at the desk, he absent-mindedly draped his jacket over the office chair and picked up the one thing sitting there: A thick chemistry textbook. And not just any chemistry, advanced chemistry. 

Impressive.

At that moment, an image of Lev wearing his lab coat popped into his head, and he remembered his mission.

He set the book down and clumsily made his way out of the bedroom, pulling the door shut heavily behind him. He headed off in the same direction as Bokuto and the others, happily sipping on his drink. 

Finally, he'd made his way to the purple room. 

The number of people packed inside was incredible. In the centre, a mosh pit of bodies danced and jumped and went all out to the bass music. He couldn't recognize any of them and thought maybe there were people here from other schools. Then around the edges were even more people he didn't know, teenagers shouting and flirting and laughing and crying. It was utter chaos, infectious chaos. Kenma loved it. He reeeally wanted to go back and get his friends and pull them to the dance floor, but at that moment, he wanted Lev just a little bit more.

Kenma walked the wall around the main mosh of people dancing. The energy in the room was electric. He guessed it usually functioned as a living room, with all the couches pushed up against the walls. They were all packed full of people sitting on top of each other and chowing down on chips and drinks. Despite the continuation of family pictures and art on the walls, the purple light and bopping teens virtually wiped away any illusion that was a family home. 

Kenma was struggling to tell anyone apart in the room and couldn't see Lev anywhere. Beginning to get desperate, he found himself an empty spot on the wall and tried to find any sign of Lev.

This whole thing was proving to be more difficult than the blonde had planned. For one, he was drunk so his eyesight was starting to get pretty fuzzy. He scanned all the people, once, twice, three times. Only after the fourth time searching the room, a tall figure standing over by one of the expensive couches caught his eye. 

Kenma reeled. It was actually Lev. Fuck.

Instinctively he shielded himself behind some other partygoers and peered around them to watch him. He was holding a beer and smiling, nodding. Maybe talking to a friend from the athletics team, maybe bopping his head to the music. Kenma himself smiled- he's going to be so surprised to see me here. 

He straightened himself up and navigated the crowd in Lev's direction, ready to make his presence known.

When he got close enough to Lev he realized that he wasn't talking to someone from the athletics team. 

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Lev was smiling down at someone, grinning even, and then he was leaning down.

...Down into the person's ear.

Kenma's blood ran cold, his eyes widening, his confidence shattering into a thousand pieces.

There Lev was, with his mouth pressed up to Yaku's ear. Yaku from their classes. Yaku, who always kept to himself but had a reputation for being gorgeous and a flirt.

Yaku Yaku Yaku.

And Yaku was giggling up at him prettily. 

Kenma felt something deep inside the pit of his stomach that resembled nausea mixed with a bit of agony and a touch of helplessness. He spun around, the roaring bass music thundering in his ears.

Lev and Yaku.

Kenma felt tears prickle his eyes. His vision blurred in nightmare flashes of purple and moving bodies. He had to get out of there. He thrust his gin can into some random partygoer's hands then hurriedly stumbled his way out of the room and off down the crowded hallway. 

Heartbroken, he didn't stop moving until he ran right out the front door. 

The cold air hit him like a slap to the face, and suddenly he could breathe again. The few people smoking on the porch didn't give him a second glance as he broke down, tears spilling from his eyes as he bent over the railing, gasping.

How long had it been again? A week? Just one week.

Lev and Yaku.

The porch still wasn't far enough away from them. Kenma pulled himself up and numbly walked out to the road, then off down the street.

He walked for a while in the cold night. He just picked a direction and rolled with it. He needed to keep moving to keep from being sick. 

He walked until the music of the party grew dull and his mind grew blank. Once he was satisfied he was far enough away from Lev, he found a damp wooden street bench and collapsed onto it.

His head fell into his hands and breathed deeply, tears once again welling up in his eyes. Furious, he dabbed at them with his soft shirt sleeves. Lev shouldn't have been flirting with anyone after just one week. And Kenma had gone and embarrassed himself running out of a party full of seniors and it was all Lev's fault. He'd never live it down. He sniffled at how pathetic Lev had made him.

Sniffing deeply, Kenma cast his eyes up to the cloudy night sky. Yachi had been telling him all week that only time would fix his broken heart. He knew she was probably right, but with Lev being around all the time, it was like he was breaking up with him over and over again in little ways. Just like the first time he'd ignored him at school, tonight was another small breakup. Lev flirting with Yaku was another way of him saying 'we're over, we're done, we're not happening again,' and it fucking hurt. 

Kenma was exhausted. He could barely describe the numb feeling he'd become accustomed to. The alcohol tonight had helped curb the numbness a little, but now he just felt empty. He sniffed again in the cold night air. Damn, he'd kill for some MacDonalds right about now. MacDonalds and a hug.

Before he could start to really cry, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Mindlessly he pulled it out, and Yachi's picture flashed up on the screen.  
Relieved, he hit accept. 

Her voice burst out of the speaker with the party music and chaotic chatter loud in the background. "Kenma? Where are you!?"

"I just went for a walk," he hummed, feeling comfort from the sound of her voice. 

"A walk?!" she squeaked. "Are you alright?! The cops are coming so we've got to go!" Oh well, there were no surprises there. Kenma was low key glad. Now he could go home and shower this party off and pretend it had never happened.

"I'll come back now, wait for me at the car?" he said, trying not to sound too relieved.  
"Okay, see you soon!" She hung up, and the street was quiet again. 

Kenma eased himself up off the bench, feeling like a shell of the person he once was. Bones and head aching, the neighborhood around him fuzzy and his eyes puffy, he walked back in the direction of Yachi's car, alcohol sloshing through his head.

He made it back just in time to see the cop car pull up, flashing blue and red. He quickly crouched down in the front hedges of a neighboring house, which gave him the perfect view to watch it all unfold.

Two burly cops with flashlights made their way up to the front door. A knock. A shout. Soon enough, teenagers poured out of every opening of the house, like rats in a sewer. They stumbled and ran out onto the street and piled into cars that quickly rushed off down the road. It was like the aftermath of a music festival, except the teens were all still full of bravado and no doubt would be continuing on to try their luck with fake I.Ds at the local bars in town.

He watched as the last few stragglers trickled out, Yachi, Yama, and Hinata (and maybe Kageyama?) must have gotten away after Yachi had called. Soon the stampede of teenagers eased off, and the two cops hauled themselves back into their car and drove off. 

When the coast was well and truly clear, Kenma stepped out from his leafy hiding spot. 

He was about to go find Yachi's car when he remembered with a big eye roll that he'd left his jacket inside the house. If he didn't return home with it, his parents were going to be mightily disappointed. Annoyed, he turned on his heel to go back inside, although he wished he'd never have to set foot in there again.

He trudged up the front steps and tried the front door, but it was locked— just his luck.

Oh well, he'd go round back then. 

Kenma walked around the ginormous house, stumbled over a garden hose, then meekly vaulted the fence between the garage and the boundary hedge. He battled some garden foliage and finally reached the back lawn.

After brushing his clothes off and pulling a leaf out of his hair, he started looking for the back door. There were fewer lights on now that everyone had left, and without the music playing, the place felt eerily empty. He couldn't seem to find a door; all the walls seemed to be glass and concrete. Now getting even more annoyed, he walked out to the oak tree in the middle of the lawn to try and spy and opening. 

It was hopeless; there were none. 

About ready to give up, his phone rang again. 

He picked up. It was Yachi checking up on him. "Hey-! Are you back yet?" she asked. Yama could be heard saying his name in the background, drunk and frantic. Yachi shushed him, then brought the phone back to her ear. "We're all in the car, are you close?" 

"Sorry, sorry," Kenma said, feeling guilty about making them worry. "I was just grabbing my jacket- but it's no use I can't get in." 

"Oh, no! do you need some help?" she said fretting.  
"No, it's okay. I'll be out in a second," he said apologetically.

"Okay- we'll hang tight!" 

They hung up, and not a second later the lights in the backyard clicked off, and Kenma was plunged into darkness. That was the final straw. He was officially over it. House: 1, Him: 0. 

Glaring at the mansion in distaste, he was about to stomp off, but a faint glow coming from one of the windows caught his eye. 

Squinting through sobering eyes, he tried to make out if it was the room where he'd left his jacket. He decided that yes, yes it was, and there were definitely people in there. Should he go tap on the glass?

He went to walk a step closer to see who was in there and went rigid at what he saw.

His eyes widened in shock, his hands coming up to smack over his mouth to stifle a gasp. 

Before him, in the dimly lit bedroom- the same one with his jacket in- wasn't just two people having sex, but three. 

Three people having sex.

That didn't happen in real life, did it?

Drunk-sobering-up Kenma desperately wanted to leave but he couldn't. He was utterly rooted to the spot. It was like a train wreck- he just couldn't tear his eyes away and oh god, what if someone caught him standing there!? 

This was something that he definitely wasn't supposed to be seeing. Panic rose in his chest.

He breathed deeply. It was dark. He was in the dark. No one could see him. He was safe to look all he wanted, although he knew he shouldn't. Curiosity slowly got the better of him- did these people go to his school? Who were they?

He squinted up at them in the dark. It was one guy and two girls. He didn't recognize the guy, some dark-haired senior who was undoubtedly good looking, and then two girls he recognized from the drama club. The guy had one of the girls in front of him on the desk, right in front of the window, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He was thrusting into her and Kenma only just realized he could hear the desk thumping wildly against the glass window. The second girl was on the desk beside the other one, and they were passionately making out, their hands on each other's chests and tangling in each other's hair.

These people made it look so easy, Kenma thought bitterly.

In truth, this whole scene was like a giant punch to the face for him. It made him think of something he'd been pushing out of his brain all week. 

The thought that he and Lev had only had sex one time. A week before Lev had dumped him- and it had been completely awful and the scariest thing Kenma had ever done.

But here were three people having sex like it was no big deal. Like it wasn't embarrassing, or painful, or confusing. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. It made Kenma want to cry again. Maybe if he was good at sex, Lev wouldn't have dumped him. Maybe he'd still love him. 

He stood there stuck on that thought, listening to the desk rhythmically thud against the window, now accompanied by one of the girl's high-pitched cries of ecstasy. 

Behind him, he failed to notice as a small black cat emerged from the bushes. It meowed lazily, before spying something in the opposite hedge and springing madly across the lawn.

The outdoor automatic sensor clicked, and Kenma was drenched in light. 

He froze in place.

The guy having sex in the window looked up at him. 

Their eyes connected.

He smirked, but he didn't stop.

===================================================================================

Author's Note:

*Kuroo has entered the chat*  
*Such a Whore by Jvla sounds in the distance*

Welcome! If this looks familiar to you it’s because I started it as a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, but in my head it was becoming Haikyuu and I really couldn’t stop it. Hold onto your hats fellow weebs! We’re here for 22 chapters!


	2. Peeping Tom

Kenma’s mind went blank. Properly blank. He had to move, he couldn’t just stand there!? Yet his legs felt like two metal poles, completely detached from his body, as if he was a scarecrow, cursed to stare and stare at what was happening before him.

The guy’s golden eyes starred back at him as he continued to pounded into the drama club girl, now with more enthusiasm. With the sweaty girl clinging to him, he dragged his tongue, slowly, sensually, up the side of her neck, then winked down at the blushing Kenma.

That one wink sent Kenma’s legs into a frantic frenzy and he was suddenly sprinting back to the safety of the oak tree like a rabbit hearing a gunshot. He threw himself into the shadows, his knees hitting the ground and sinking into the cold dirt.

He knelt there, still as a statue, praying that the outside light would go off again.

After a minute of painfully holding his breath, it finally went out.

His heart was hammering so loudly in his chest that he thought maybe he was actually having a heart attack, but quickly decided he was just drunk instead. Yes, he was drunk. He could definitely use that as an excuse if he ever ran into that guy again, oh god- what if he ran into that guy again?

Kenma wracked his brain. He’d never seen him at school before, so hopefully he wouldn’t ever see him again. But he could think about that later, because in that moment he was in danger of another rogue hedgehog setting off the outdoor lights again. Now, how the fuck was he going to escape?

He contemplated ringing Yachi and telling her to go on without him and sleeping outside all night under the tree. The grass looked mossy and comfy, it wouldn’t be that bad. He might freeze to death, but that would be better than getting caught a second time.

Feeling a little woozy, he opened his phone to textYachi. Ringing was way too risky; he didn’t want to make any noise whatsoever. As a precaution, he anxiously slid his phone into silent mode and brought up Yachi’s contact. He stared down at the screen, finding the keyboard swimming in his vision. He screwed one eye shutand tried his hardest to hit the right letters.

_Hey-_

He really didn’t know what to say.

_I’m stuck behind a tree?_

No.

Delete.

_Hey! Thanks for waiting but I’ve found my own way home, I’ll text you when I get in._

Kenma read it back to himself twice checking for drunken typos, and finally sent it. Before he could jam his phone back in his pocket it had already buzzed three times with Yachi’s replies.

She obviously would have questions, but he couldn’t explain himself. He just could not.

Meanwhile the girl in the bedroom was still screaming, and to Kenma’s horror he heard her, um, finish. Her voice hit a crescendo, then there was silence. The desk stopped hitting the wall. From his spot behind the tree Kenma heard muffled voices and movement, the silence

More minutes passed. More silence. Maybe the coast was clear, maybe this was his chance to run. He stood up and looked out through the dark to the back garden wall. Maybe he could jump over it and into the next door neighbour’s place then get away from there.

Even from the distance, the wall looked to be twice the height of himself, but Kenma was desperate.

Feeling like he was walking across a minefield he left the safety of the oak tree and walked out to the back wall, still hidden from the view of the bedroom.

He heard a soft click and froze, but realised that the garden had become darker, the bedroom light having been turned off. That was only a slight relief, he wasn’t out of the woods yet.

Upon reaching the fence Kenma found that it was indeed twice his height. There were only three skinny horizontal planks of wood half way up each metre that he could _maybe_ cling to and climb up.

He gripped one of the support beams and vaulted upwards, but quickly found his feet back on the ground, having not come even CLOSE to the first horizontal plank.

He was about to jump up and try again, but someone behind him cleared their throat.

Kenma’s pulse leapt into overdrive and he whipped right around. There, leaning up against the oak tree was the guy from inside, his arms crossed, his grin visible even in the dark.

“If it isn’t the Peeping Tom,” he drawled. “You know I have a front door?”

Kenma could play dead. He could just hit the dirt, the guy would call an ambulance, it would all be over.

“Well?” The guy continued, waiting for an answer. Kenma noted that he was in clothes now. Loose track pants and a thin t-shirt. The image of him butt naked continued to flash in his mind. Butt naked and licking that girl.

Kenma’s face reddened in the dark. He knew the guy couldn’t see it, but he still felt absolutely mortified.

“Well…. I….” the drunk Kenma managed to stammer. “I thought given the circumstances… I should try the back fence?”

The dark-haired guy’s grin widened at that, and Kenma wondered why he wasn’t getting the shit kicked out of him yet. That’s what people did right, when they caught people peeping at them? He must be angry, right?

The guy kicked off the tree and walked towards him. Kenma braced for impact. He hoped he wouldn’t slug him in the face, his stomach would be fine, just not the face.

No such punch flew his way. Instead, he found a hand being extended out towards him.

“I’m Kuroo,” The guy said, his words lightly slurring, unfocused. And he was smiling too much. It became clear to Kenma that this guy was pretty drunk himself. “Just transferred to Karasuno for my final yearr. This is my place, if you were wondering—”

Great. They went to the same school.

And _he_ was the rich boy? He did look rich, in a strange way. Maybe it was because he was objectively good looking and tall. “Oh… I’m uh, Kenma,” Kenma replied, gingerly taking his hand, the hand that had just been all over those two naked girls. Embarrassed at the memory, he took a half step back and cast his eyes to the ground. “I’m really sorry, I don’t usually- ah… look through windows? But I kinda left my jacket in there.”

“Your jacket?” Kuroo echoed, gazing down at him or maybe straight through him. Yes, he was very drunk. Drunker than Kenma. Kenma wondered how he’d even managed to creep up on him.

“Yeah, it’s in that room,” Kenma said.

“Your jacket is in my room,” Kuroo pondered with difficulty.

“Yes my jacket is in your room,” Kenma repeated patiently.

Finally it dawned on the guy and he made to grab Kenma’s wrist. “Ohhh you should’ve just said! Let’s go get it!” He began pulling Kenma back towards the house.

  
“Hey- wait a sec-!“Kenma exclaimed.

“Whoa!“ Kuroo laughed, his shoulder suddenly colliding with the oak tree. “Tree came outta nowhere- oh wait. Shit.” Kenma watched as he collapsed against the tree, seemingly out of breath.  
  
Kenma grabbed his shoulder. “Hey- Are you okay?”

The senior gave him a breathy smile. “I- wow actually maybe not it’s all just hit me.”  
  
Kenma’s stomach dropped. “What’s just hit you?”  
  
“Before the cops came the guys were handing out pills and- hah. Fuck.“ He clutched his forehead to stop the dizzness. “Can you help me inside?”

Kenma’s first instinct was _no._ He didn’t want to be anywhere alone in a house with this guy. That would just be plain dumb. He was a complete stranger. Kenma didn’t trust him as far as he could kick him. Kuroo immediately understood his silence.

“Look I don’t care that you saw me fucking tho-“ he whined. “ _Fuck-_ I feel like I’m gonna vom.”

Kenma took pity on him and slid an arm around his waist, hoping he wouldn’t be vomited on for being a good person. “Let’s get you inside.”

oo.oo.oo

After a short hobble across the lawn, up a set of steps and through a sliding glass door (dammit, why did they have doors that looked like walls!? This WHOLE situation could have been avoided altogether!) they finally got inside. And for Kenma, who had little upper body strength and usually ditched P.E class this was no easy feat. By the time they got into Kuroo’s room and and collapsed down onto the bed, both teens were sweating and puffed.

“Thanks,” Kuroo managed to say, weakly squirming up the dark comforter to lay his head on a perfectly fluffed pillow. “My hero,”

“No problem,” Kenma said mostly out of politeness. He sincerely hoped he’d never have to see this guy again. This night had been a complete disaster, he wanted to go home and pretend it never happened “I’d better get going-“

  
He’d attempted to lift himself off the bed when Kuroo’s warm hand reached out and latched onto his wrist again. Kenma looked down at him, and found he had his eyes screwed shut, a damp sweat on his forehead, glistening in the light of the bedside lamp. When he spoke his voice was quiet, a touch desperate, definitely embarrassed. “Could you, ah, stay a while, please? I think it’s… I think it’s getting worse.”

Kenma’s heartstrings pulled.

From merely looking at him, the junior could tell he was out of his league. Kuroo was a good-looking, popular senior guy. So rich he could throw a massive house party for all his friends, and so attractive that two girls coerced him into a threesome. Yet here he was, clutching at Kenma’s wrist, like a scared child. He’d never seen a popular person look like this.

So… Human.

The thought made Kenma feel a little sad.

“Yeah, sure,” Kenma replied, quietly, and he moved to lay down next to the senior on the bed. Kuroo’s hand immediately softened, his whole body seeming to relax. The blonde felt guilty that he’d even considered leaving.

“How are you feeling now?” He asked, starring up at the ceiling.

“The room’s spinning,” Kuroo murmured.

Kenma turned his head to look at him. “Your eyes are shut.”

The senior cracked a smile. “My brain’s spinning then.” Silence fell over the pair, then; “Can you talk to me more? I think that’s helping. It’s taking my mind off it.”

”What do you want to talk about?”

“I dunno. Anything.”

Kenma smiled back up at the ceiling. “You know it’s hard to start a conversation when someone tells you to just start talking.”

Silence fell between them again, long enough for Kenma to chance a peak back over to the senior, and was surprised when their hazel eyes met. “You smiled.” Kuroo mused, his cheek smushed up against his pillow. “You’re pretty cute.”

Kenma looked back at the ceiling and frowned. Lev popped into his head again and he felt that now-familiar pang in his chest. Lev had called him cute before, a lot.

“You don’t like me.” Kuroo said, pulling him out of his Lev-thoughts. It caught him off-guard.

“No, it’s not that, sorry, I had a shit night,” he apologised. The bed shifted next to him as Kuroo heavily rolled onto his side to face him.

“Wha happened?” He asked, his eyebrows raised in drunken concern. If Kenma wasn’t feeling so miserable he might have laughed at the dumb expression on his face.

He starred straight ahead. “Nothing. My ex-boyfriend was here.” The words fell clunky in his mouth. They didn’t feel right to say. _‘My Ex-boyfriend.’_ If he’d said that sentence earlier in the day he probably would have burst into tears. The alcohol mingled with tiredness seemed to be creating a tear-shield. The blonde didn’t feel much of anything.

“Ahhhh that’s shit.” Kuroo confirmed, eloquently. He looked up at Kenma with his dark hair falling in his eyes “You want to talk about it?”

Kenma shook his head.

Kuroo continued to scrutinise him, then suddenly a thought jumped into his drugged up mind. “Wait!” He said, his hand slapping down on the top of the bedspread. “That was you the other day!” _What?_ “At school, you were like _sobbing_ by the lockers.” Kenma winced. He’d been caught. “Was that about your ex too?”

“That would have been after he broke up with me, right after,” Kenma said, feeling his mouth move but not quite registering what he was saying. It was easier that way. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Kuroo offered. Kenma nodded at the weak apology. “It’s pretty brave of you coming to the party tonight, did you know he’d be here?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t come here for him.” Sort of. It wasn’t a complete lie.

Kuroo then jumped to what Kenma considered to be the most implausible conclusion. “You were looking for a rebound?”

“ _No!_ ” Kenma exclaimed. “I came here for my friends- To hang out with my friends.”

Kuroo proceeded to jump to an even bigger conclusion. “Are you a virgin?”

“ _What?_ ”

  
Kuroo laid there patiently, waiting for an answer. Kenma began to lightly sweat. Why were they even talking about this!? Did Kuroo do this with everyone-? Did he have a habit of delving into people’s personal lives when he’d only just met them?!

He was still waiting for an answer. Kenma sucked in a breath. And in his smallest voice-

  
“We did it… One time.”

  
“And then he dumped you,” Kuroo nodded, stabbing a metaphorical knife through Kenma’s heart. Because, after all, he’d hit the nail on the head. Wounded, all he could do was lay there and take it. And Kuroo, drunkenly wouldn’t stop giving it. “Now see, that’s the rule, after bad sex you give it a week to not hurt the other person’s feelings,” he abruptly stopped talking seeing the look on Kenma’s face. “I’m not saying it was bad sex just that maybe you two weren’t _compatible._ ”

Now slightly angry, the blonde almost got up and stormed out of the room altogether. He sat up, flustered, wanting to at least get the last word in. “And I thought a relationship was about more than just sex,” he huffed, looking anywhere but at Kuroo. “Well, maybe I’m an idiot. But you should mind your own business.”

The intoxicated senior seemed to register that he’d fucked up majorly and groped for his wrist again. “Wait! I don’t think you’re an idiot, I offended you, I’m sorry.” Kenma stilled on the bed, and Kuroo couldn’t help himself. “I’m just suggesting you’re a little in-experienced.”

  
“Oh, great.” Kenma said, still wanting to leave. “You don’t have a filter do you?” he levelled. “Like, you just say whatever you want, whenever you want?”

“Am I right though?” Kuroo asked, unable to drop it.

But Kenma didn’t want to talk about it. “So how often do you have sex then?” he said, in an attempt to turn the tables on the annoying senior.

“Every day.”

  
  
Kenma scoffed. “No way.”

  
“Not if you’re counting with myself.” Kuroo grinned, dissolving into giggles at Kenma’s disgusted look.

Kenma wished he’d just fall asleep already, but the senior had other plans. “Okay, let’s do this,” Kuroo sighed, as if he was taking on some huge burden, then began wriggling up the bed in an attempt to sit up. “I’m going to teach you how to have sex.”

“No, you’re not,” Kenma chuckled. He could easily send him sailing onto the floor with one well placed kick, and he wasn’t above it.

“Come on- come ‘ere!” Kuroo extended his hands out in front of him, towards the ceiling and no one in particular. Kenma couldn’t handle it any longer and proceeded to crack up laughing. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Kuroo had lost control of his eye lids and was squinting everywhere out of tiredness. It wasn’t the least bit attractive or seductive. It sure was funny though.

“You’re pretty when you laugh,” Kuroo smiled up at him, as if getting him to laugh had been the goal all along. The last bit of laughter bubbled up Kenma’s throat then he laid back down on the soft bed, exhausted. He looked back at Kuroo and was surprised when the senior’s hand came up to sweep his blonde hair back behind his ear, revealing his face underneath. “There, much better.” Kuroo said, dreamily.

If he weren’t so tired, Kenma would have been worried he was about to be kissed. But Kuroo didn’t kiss him, and Kenma was glad because he didn’t want to kiss him.

If he’d found Lev in the back garden he could be kissing him right now.

  
The blonde let his mind wander, and started to speak without realising. “I do wish I’d had someone to teach me about it, sex and stuff." Kuroo listened intently beside him. "When it happened... I felt like I couldn’t do anything right. You’re right, I think. If I’d been good at it, Lev wouldn’t have broken up with me. Maybe if I get good at it, he might want me back,” he was met with silence, and cast his eyes back to Kuroo. “Do you think he would-?” 

He half expected to find the senior asleep. Instead, Kuroo was gazing at him in shock, his mouth wide open. “You… Actually want me to teach you how to have sex?“

  
_WHAT!?_ “No no no no no no-“ Kenma shook his head, quickly trying to clear his brain.

Kuroo grinned at the ceiling, still in shock, eyes open wide like he’d won the lottery. “Absolutely _I’m in!_ ” He hollered, then rolled over on the bed as if to go to sleep.

“Hey- no- wait!” Kenma pleaded, their conversation far from over.

Kuroo waved a hand at him dismissively. “I’m going to sleep now, but in the morning prepare yourself to get THEE sex lesson OF YOUR LIFE-!“ With that he sent one righteous finger spiralling towards the ceiling, slammed his eyes shut and fell into an instantaneous deep sleep.

What… Had just happened??

Kenma stared at the back of his head. He lay there and stared and stared and stared. They were… Just drunk, right? They didn’t actually know each other.

This whole thing was ridiculous.

Figuring it was too late/early to go home, Kenma decided to sleep there and sneak out before Kuroo woke up in the morning. Hopefully Kuroo wouldn’t remember anything, and if they ran into each other at school, they could pretend none of this had ever happened.

He tried to be optimistic as he rolled over to go to sleep. What a mess of a night.

He thought of Lev and shut his eyes.


	3. The Broom Closet Plan

Kenma awoke to find the sun rising and his face two inches from a sound asleep Kuroo. Despite all of the information his brain was receiving visually, it still took him a hot minute to remember where he was and what had happened. He watched as Kuroo let out a pitiful snort in his sleep, and it all came rushing back to him. 

_SEX LESSONS!? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CONVERSATION?!_

Then.

_WHAT THE HELL am I going to do if I see him at school!?!?_

  
He sat up as quietly and as quickly as possible, tensing as the mattress shifting underneath him. Kuroo could not wake up right now. The situation wasn’t helped as upon sitting up Kenma’s hangover surged to life-a sharp pain stabbing in the middle of his brain and a washing-machine on wash cycle in his stomach. Both feelings were majorly unwelcome- he wondered if Kuroo would even wake up from his comatose state if he was fainted OR vomited on.

Kenma didn’t want to stick around long enough to find out.

Quiet as a mouse tiptoeing around a hibernating grizzly bear, he fled from the room, then he wove around through the house to the best of his memory from the night before, and quickly found the front door. Upon finding himself back out on the street, it was like angels were singing. He’d done it. Now he could go home, and pass out.

  
-And find some papers online for transferring to a school out of state.

o.o.o.o

Kenma deservedly spent the rest of the weekend completely and utterly hungover. He sipped his water, he napped, he had some activated charcoal and a Big Mac. The only thing that healed him was time, and come Monday morning he approached school with a mixture of apprehension and anxiety. After having a good worry, his brain decided that maybe Kuroo _had_ been completely drunk when they’d talked. Maybe he wouldn’t remember him, or their conversation and would completely ignore him at school. 

Exhausted from over-thinking, Monday morning Kenma grabbed his skateboard and drifted to school, the light gone from his eyes. Whatever happened, happened. He’d deal with the embarrassment later.

Upon arriving in the school parking lot, 8AM, Kenma found Yachi waiting for him, hands on hips.

She was… not happy.

“Do you know how _long we waited!?”_ she demanded, her ‘kind’ eyes burning into Kenma as they both walked in through the main entrance and towards their lockers. “Yama and Hinata were seriously worried too y’know! What the heck happened?”

Kenma wasn’t dumb, he knew that she was waiting for him to tell her that he _hadn’t_ been with Lev. After all, that was his friend’s worst fear, he knew it- That he’d get back together with Lev, as if the heart ache and the pain hadn’t happened. After all they’d had to go through to get Kenma back up and running again. Him running back to Lev now… That would ruin them.

If he did get back together with Lev, he’d give them some more time to digest it. But right now he had to lie. He hadn’t been with Lev that night, but with a certain senior he was now going to pretend he didn’t know.

“I really am sorry Yachi,” he said, turning timidly to face her stern look. “I just got held up talking to someone, and I was drunk, I didn’t realise, it won’t happen again.”

“You bet your ass it won’t,” Hinata said as he approached the two with Yamaguchi in tow. He slung an arm around Kenma’s shoulder and threw him his brightest grin. “Just so you know, we forgive you. Although you missed out on our McFlurry run-“  
  
“- _And_ Hinata hooking up with Kageyama in the back of Yachi’s car.” Yama added, jovially. Hinata promptly sent a fist flying his way and just managed to clock him in the elbow, all the while blushing a deep red.

“So apology accepted Kenma, what happened to you anyway?” Hinata asked quickly, deflecting the conversation away from himself.

“Well, I-“ Kenma began, not really wanting to explain what had happened and more wanting to pretend it hadn’t happened at all.

At that moment a a glimmer of grey caught Kenma’s eye just behind Yachi’s shoulder. His eyes moved to look at it and his mouth fell open, causing his friends to whirl round to see what the hell was going on.

And there, halfway down the slowly filling corridor was Lev, leaning down to Yaku, and kissing him. In public. In the middle of school. As if Lev didn’t know that Kenma’s locker was on the same corridor. As if Lev had just moved on and nothing between them had ever happened. Kenma’s eyes welled up and he thought he might puke.

His three friends were instantly furious. “What a disrespectful sonofa-“ Hinata started.

“Kenma we should-“ Yachi began.

But Kenma was already moving.

He turned on his heels, keeping his teary eyes firmly on the floor, and barrelled off down the corridor, dodging his class mates one after the other. He just had to make it to the boys bathroom.

“Ooof!” Mid-stride he’d slammed into a tall, solid figure. Kenma blinked up at the road-block, and found Kuroo starring down at him in confusion. The blonde, completely exhausted and devastated, wanted nothing more than to smash his face into Kuroo’s chest and _sob._ But remembering where he was, and remembering that his plan was to pretend not to know Kuroo, he simply stood there dumbly with tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t know what to do.

A split second past, then Kenma found himself being mercilessly hauled into the broom closet that he hadn’t noticed they were standing beside.

“Hey- what are you-!?” He protested through sniffles as he was thrown inside. The door clicked shut. It was dark for a moment, then Kuroo clicked the rusty light switch on. Kenma, wanting to shield his shame as much as possible slid to the dusty cold floor, covering his face with his hands. He felt completely numb now, and couldn’t believe it. Lev and… Yaku.

“Kenma. What the hell happened?” Kuroo asked, dropping his back pack to the ground. His voice was light, friendly, yet ever so slightly exasperated. Kenma short-circuited, taken-aback at Kuroo even remembering his name.

Then he remembered the horror that was Lev and Yaku kissing.

“Why are we in a b-broom closet?” Kenma said, pointedly avoiding the question, but unable hide how his voice shook.

Kuroo folded his arms. “Well, you looked like you needed to chat and I’ve read on trip adviser that this place is really great-”

Kenma whimpered in response, wishing he could say something sarcastic back but Lev had looked like he really enjoyed kissing Yaku and- _oh god-_ were they dating now? Kenma gasped then choked on a big sob.

Alarmed, the senior knelt down close to the crying blonde. He placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “Oh no kiddo, what _happened?”_

Kenma lifted his puffy face out of his hands. Kuroo’s soft golden eyes were looking at him, worried and waiting for an answer, but he couldn’t bring himself to say Lev’s name. He couldn’t even bring himself to say ‘my ex’ or anything along those lines like he had over the weekend. It all hurt too much.

“T-They,” was what he managed to splutter. “-They were _kissing.”_ His eyes filled with tears again and this time he openly _sobbed,_ and didn’t mind when Kuroo put his arm around him for comfort. “I just. I just can’t _believe it!”_ Kenma cried, hating how pathetic he sounded, especially in front of Kuroo (who he didn’t know and was quite good looking, rich _and_ a senior).

“What a dick,” Kuroo muttered, then paused. “-But you’re still in love with him right?”

Kenma had never said it out-loud before, but he didn’t hesitate, “ _Y-Yes-!“_

“So you really want to get him back?”  
  
“ _Yes!_ ”

“So those lessons we discussed over the weekend, are they still on?”

  
Kenma looked up at Kuroo, his face tear-streaked. In the last five minutes he’d honestly forgotten all about that. And now Kuroo was looking down at him, waiting expectantly for an answer. Kenma’s tears momentarily halted.

He stopped and thought about it, hard. Lev was now interested in Yaku, who everyone knew had dated loads of people and had probably slept with all those people too. He had a reputation for it, and he’d looked so confident at the party and just now kis- _interacting_ with Lev in corridor.And there couldn’t have been any other reason for Lev to suddenly dump him- Lev and Kenma had been really good friends before they’d started dating, and the only thing missing from their relationship _was_ the physical aspect.

Although Kenma wasn’t comfortable with sex, but he wanted to be, for Lev.

  
And here was Kuroo, offering to teach him about the one thing that could win Lev back.

“I… Um…” Kenma then remembered back to the party, to Kuroo repeatedly calling him ‘cute.’ Would that mean Kuroo would try and sleep with him if he got the chance? “Would it just be… Theoretical?” he asked.

“Yeah of course! Books and stuff, quizzes, you name it!” Kuroo grinned, attempting to make him feel better.

Confused at the seniors enthusiasm, Kenma pulled his knees to his chest. “Why are you even helping me?” he asked, quietly.

At the question, Kuroo removed his arm from Kenma’s shoulder and leaned back against the wall. The mood shifted, Kenma feared in a bad way- but when he looked back at Kuroo he found a warm smile still on his face. “Well, you kind of saved my ass the other night, I’m never doing party pills again, _ever.”_ the senior chuckled, then ran his fingers through his dark hair _._ “Plus… My first time didn’t go so well either. I wish I’d had someone to show me the ropes. I think it really sucks that people don’t like talking about sex so much. Could’ve saved me making a few regrets.”

This came as a complete surprise to Kenma. So popular people too had the same kind of problems as him? Again, he was annoyed at himself that he’d put the popular crowd on such a high pedestal. Kuroo seemed… Nice, and honest. Maybe too honest, but maybe that was what Kenma needed if he had any hopes of getting Lev back.

“…Alright then,”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Alright…?”  
  
“I want you to teach me everything you know.” Kenma said, getting to his feet, his head starting to pound from adrenaline and all the crying.

Kuroo scrambled up after him. “Sweet! So how about we start this afternoon? At your place? My schedules all clear.”

Kenma’s head spun. “Okay- I live on-“ but he was cut off, interrupted by the bell ringing for first class.

“How about you just message me, I’ll add you on ‘gram.” Kuroo said, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Alright,” the blonde wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “Do I look like I’ve been crying?” he asked half-heartedly.

“If you want the truth, then yes. But if you fake a sneeze when you walk into class and loudly proclaim you have allergies you might be fine.” Kuroo then winked at him and made for the door. “See you later Ken! Don’t forget to check your messages!” And with that he disappeared off down the corridor.

Kenma stared at the closing door through puffy eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d agreed to all this. Kuroo was charming. Too charming. It was awfully unnerving. Without a doubt he knew he’d bit off more than he could chew. Becoming sex-literate sounded good in his head, but actually having ‘sex lessons’ with Kuroo…

Remembering with a start that he had to go to class Kenma hurried from the closet. He walked to his first class feeling like an absolute shambles. Following Kuroo’s advice he did a fake sneeze upon entry, then took his seat by the window and tried his best to immerse himself in his English lesson.

After that he had second period Algebra with Yamaguchi, who didn’t really know what to say to him during class, after what had happened with Lev that morning. They mostly sat in silence, but it was the good kind. The kind where Yams _knew_ Kenma wouldn’t want to talk about it. Afterwards they walked to the cafeteria for morning break in more friendly silence.

However, it was apparent after they sat down, that Yachi had plenty of things to say to Kenma. The way she was eyeing him up made him hella nervous.

“So,” she began. “I was kinda following you earlier and saw you talking to a certain new Senior-“

Oh god she’d seen them go into the closet together.

Kenma threw himself into panicked speech. “-Oh! Yes! Kuroo! We met at the party over the weekend! He seems nice, did you know it was his house!?” In a feeble attempt todraw attention away from himself the blonde produced a bag of potato chips from his backpack and savagely ripped them open, and stuffed a large handful into his mouth. Meanwhile, Yachi and the others looked at him like he was nuts. 

His words continued to pour out, muffled and obscured as he chaotically ate, chip crumbs falling onto his lap. “So Kuroo- that’s his name *Crunch Crunch*, _Kuroo-_ had told me that he was really into this band at his party and it was a band I was really into- *Crunch Crunch* and when I ran into him before he said they had a new song out but it was loud in the hallway so we went into the broom closet to listen to it real quick *Munch Crunch*.” He loudly swallowed his mouthful of chips and took a breath. “The song was really good, have you guys heard of Twin Peaks?”

His friends, utterly astonished, shook their heads.

Kenma shrugged, turning his attention to his chip bag. “Well they’re really great, I’ll put my playlist on our group chat.”

Although he got some strange looks, no one questioned him, which was a relief. Hinata mentioned his up-coming soccer game, and their conversation continued on as normal.

But it wasn’t time for Kenma to relax yet.

Just before the bell rang for next class Hinata disappeared to walk with Kageyama to Chemistry and Yamaguchi went to his locker to grab his pencil case. That left Yachi and Kenma slowly idling towards their third period Health Class.

As they walked along, the strange side-look Yachi was giving him became difficult to ignore.“What is it?” He asked.

She drew her shoulders back and breathed in, as if something sweet was to be smelled in the air around them, and smiled. “It’s just… It was really nice to hear your voice earlier. I haven’t heard you talk that much in a few weeks. I’m really proud of you, Kenma.” The way she beamed at him made it impossible for Kenma not to smile back at her, but in more of a guilty way, as most of what he’d said in the cafeteria had been complete rubbish.

“Thank you, you’ve been a big help,” he said, shyly, knowing he really didn’t deserve her and her sunshiney-ness.

“Well, what are friends for?” She giggled, latching onto his arm merrily. “Also, you know he’s like, super hot right?”

Kenma’s feet screeched to a halt. _“Who??”_ he gasped.

“New guy!” Yachi said, as if it was obvious. This left Kenma spluttering all the way to the classroom, Yachi completely unaware of the bomb she’d just dropped on him.

He sat down at his desk, his mind spiralling. He’d noticed Kuroo was attractive, but definitely not _hot,_ like, he wasn’t _interested_ in him. He’d only ever thought of Lev as _hot._

Yes, Lev was hot. Kuroo was attractive, but he wasn’t _attracted to_ him. But now that he knew Kuroo was attractive to other people, it made him a hell of a lot more nervous about their after school meeting. And what if more people than Yachi had seen them go into the janitors closet together? What if Lev found out? Oh god. Kenma felt sick.

The blonde jolted at his desk, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. It could be no one else but Kuroo, sliding into his DMs.

It all suddenly became very real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your lovely comments and kudos on the last chap! Hope you're all having a lovely day (: xo


	4. The Questionnaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to preface this chapter by noting that Kuroo IS NOT qualified to be giving sex advice, nor is his advice anything to take seriously, nor is it advice I would ever give to anyone! What occurs from here on out is purely Tetsuro Kuroo, ladies and gentlemen, buckle up.

Kenma’s walk home was filled with a light breeze accompanied by a sense of impending doom. A small part of his brain thought that maybe Kuroo would have a family emergency and not be able to make it, or maybe he’d slip and fall and lightly injure himself enough that they’d have to put it off for another day. This thought, however was trampled when Kenma got to his mailbox and found a pristine, _expensive_ looking truck parked up on by the curb. And from that car Kuroo emerged, looking dashing as ever, backpack in tow.

A certain type of primal panic overtook Kenma at that moment. His parents wouldn’t be home ’til 5:30, sometimes they’d be even later if the hospital was busy. He was about to be completely alone with Kuroo in his house.

When making his way over to him, the senior’s grin spread wide across his face. It did not inspire confidence in Kenma.

“Hey there blondey,” he said, trailing after the junior who ignored him on their walk to front door. “Ready for some sweet, sweet education?”

Kenma grudgingly opened said door. “My parents will be home soon, so remember this is just theory.” A lie, but it made him feel better. He led the way inside, Kuroo hot on his heels.

“Nice place you got here,” the senior mused, eyes darting round the entryway. “Are you a shoes off or shoes on type of household?” he asked.

“Ah, doesn’t matter, suit yourself,” Kenma replied, continuing inside towards the staircase. He figured Kuroo was just being nice. It was obvious there was a massive difference between their two houses. Whilst Kuroo’s house stood as a symbol for modernity, Kenma’s house was a suburban cookie-cutter, each house on his street looking almost exactly the same. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms. The price to pay for almost never getting to spend time with his parents while they worked their asses off saving lives.

Although Kenma’s house was not at big as Kuroo’s _(nobodies house was as big as Kuroo’s)_ , it was thoughtful and full of memories. His parents had travelled a lot in their youth, and had gathered many pieces of unique art and treasures from across the globe. The beige carpets were mostly covered in rugs, and there was seldom any table without a pot plant or trinket on it. Kenma only realised when he was in other people’s houses how cozy his felt in comparison.

Behind him, Kuroo slid his shoes off anyway, possibly out of habit, and followed Kenma up the stairs.

The blonde began to feel a little self-conscious as Kuroo wondered at every piece of art and family photograph on the way to the top. Annoyingly, his parents had put a framed photograph of him up at Disneyland when he was 6- with gap teeth and the mouse ears on and everything- right at the very top. If he didn’t know them any better the placement of the photo on the wall was probably their way of creating a sort of natural contraception, because how could he lead _anyone_ to his bedroom after they’d seen _that._

Kenma braced for impact when he knew Kuroo would have laid eyes on it, but thankfully the senior didn’t so much as snicker, and continued to obediently followed him down the hallway. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The pair walked into his bedroom, which wasn’t anything special. He had a double bed with a white covering, a desk with a stack of old school books and an office chair, a bookshelf filled with his favourite reads and a coffee table underneath his window that he liked to sit at sometimes to do his homework. Like the rest of the house, there was art, the odd plant, and general nick-nacks. Not too flashy. Cozy. Just right.

Looking at Kuroo who seemed to take up a lot of space in his little room, Kenma was reminded that he should in fact be very nervous. He suddenly didn’t know how to act. He couldn’t go sit on the bed, that would be too suggestive, and he couldn’t sit at his desk- that would be rude since it was the only chair in his room.

Luckily, Kuroo decided to choose for him, and sat himself down at the desk. He immediately rustled up his backpack and grabbed out a half a dozen loose pieces of paper, and began spreading them out over the surface. Kenma, feeling only slightly better since it looked like Kuroo was sticking to the ‘sex theory’ plan, went and sat down on the end of his bed, crossing then uncrossing his legs again.

“So…” He began nervously as Kuroo shuffled his papers around, keenly looking for something. “Is this completely crazy and we should drop this whole thing or…?”

“It is crazy, yes.” Kuroo said, still searching for a particular paper and resolving to plunge his hand back down into his back pack for a rummage-round. “But I am very determined. What’s our cover.”

“Cover?” Kenma asked, confused.

“Are we just telling people I’m giving you sex lessons?”

He had a point. Kenma couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of that himself.

“Are you good at any class at school in particular? Aha!” The senior finally found the (slightly rumpled) page he was looking for and placed it down on the desk. Looking it over, he produced a pen from his pocket and began circling and crossing things out.

  
“Oh, uh…” Kenma squirmed. “I’m pretty good at Math,” he said meekly.

“Perfect!” Kuroo swivelled around, the piece of paper, now folded, clutched to his chest. “I’m completely shit at Math!” he grinned. “You can tutor me in algebra in exchange for my sexual knowledge.”

Kenma’s eyebrows rose. “You actually want tutoring in Maths?”

“Well I’ve got to do something while you’re doing your sex study, ” he said, then held out the piece of paper and pen for the blonde to take. Kenma took them with a strong level of apprehension, fearful for what might be on the back when he turned it over.

The senior looked rather proud of himself. “It’s a questionnaire for you to fill out,” he said, eyes sparkling as Kenma flipped and skimmed over the page.

Kenma was _not_ prepared for the questions he read. His face abruptly turned a shade of deep crimson.

“W- _wow-_ “ he spluttered, then coughed. “T-this is pretty um th-thorough…”

“When I have a project I tend to become very passionate about it.” Kuroo shrugged, clearly very proud of himself. “I made that during free period, no biggy.” He swivelled back around to the desk. “While you’re doing that I’ll get started on my maths homework, then we can swap and mark.”

“O-kay,” Kenma half-squeaked before roughly clearing his throat again and putting pen to the paper. Thinking he’d tear through it since he didn’t have a flat surface he moved down to his coffee table, glad to finally have his back to Kuroo so that he didn’t have to hide the panic on his face any more. Now he could openly freak out- and freak out he did.

**How often do you have sex?**

**How many people have you had sex with?**

**How often each day do you think about sex?**

**If often, do you have any sexual fantasies?**

**How often do you masturbate?**

**Have you ever tried any sex toys?**

**How often do you watch porn?**

**  
Do you ever engage in solo anal-play?**

**Do you prefer giving or receiving or no preference?**

These questions… Holy shit.

Kenma cringed at _Every. Single. One of them._

_I’m doing this for Lev. I’m doing this for Lev. I’m doing this for Lev,_ he chanted to himself again and again, and just managed to seperate his brain from his body for long enough to answer truthfully to all of them. He didn’t like his answers, but he was honest, and he was absolutely _dreading_ Kuroo’s response.

“I’m… Done,” he said quietly. With his head lowered he held the paper out behind him for Kuroo to take. The senior all but sprang up in excitement. He snatched the paper up and collapsed onto the bed to read it.

In no time at all, his expression changed from excitement to confusion to alarm to horror. Like his whole world had just been rocked. He dramatically gasped and smacked a hand over his mouth, then sprang back up to sit on the edge of the bed, eyes scanning the page. Kenma wanted to crawl under that bed and _die_.

_“Kenma!”_ Kuroo exclaimed, shaking his head with widened eyes. “You don’t- You never-“ He couldn’t quite get the words out.

Kenma knew what was coming next, but it didn’t spare him any embarrassment.

“You never _jerk off!?!?”_ Kuroo croaked.

Feeling 10x worse now that it had been said out loud, Kenma’s face fell into his hands.

“I _have._ ” Kenma corrected him, unable to look at him. “ _Once or twice-“_

When he was met with silence he chanced a look through the gap in his hands and found that Kuroo was openly gaping at him, like one would do if they found a giraffe crossed with a platypus at the zoo.

“Explain. Yourself.” The senior said, still completely in shock, and Kenma squirmed, not really having an answer.

“I just… Don’t think about it that much-“ he began.

“What about when you’re bored?”

“I usually just read or watch Netflix-“

“What about when you see someone who’s really hot?”

“ _That’s_ not usually my first instinct-“

“What about if a hot scene comes on in a movie?”

“I… Um… Never really have the time?” Kenma spluttered.

“What about when your mind wanders before you go to sleep? Or when you’re lathering yourself up in the shower? There’s always TIME Kenma!”

The blonde cringed as he realised Kuroo was correct, quite correct. It was beginning to sound like he wasn’t normal at all. “Is it really that bad?” he asked, feeling like a sad excuse for a guy.

“It’s not _bad,_ of course not!” Kuroo said, still clearly in shock. “I’m just _surprised,_ is all. I couldn’t imagine never jerking off myself, but ah…” He plunged for the right words. “Each to their own? I guess?” Then he wiped the sweat from his brow and went back to the desk, leaving Kenma to his spiralling thoughts. “I didn’t prepare for this give me a minute.”

Kenma sat there for a further minute. They’d barely begun and he was already a failure. Maybe he was un-teachable? Maybe Lev _would never_ take him back!

“So, you _do not_ masturbate,” Kuroo said, startling him from his thoughts. “Because, you would say, you have no interest?”

Kenma wished he’d really stop saying the word masturbate. “I… Guess so.”

Kuroo took a moment to compose himself, and when swivelled around in the chair this time Kenma expected another shocked expression, but as their eye’s met, Kuroo’s face was soft, friendly and open. It had a calming effect on the blonde, without him even really thinking about it.

“So when you’ve done it, in the past, it didn’t feel good?”

Sitting back Kenma contemplated the question. He couldn’t believe the conversation they were having but he figured he’d make the most of it.

“I did it a few times. I remember it was… Okay. I was just… Curious? The first time? I don’t know.” He let out a nervous, breathy laugh and dragged his fingers through his yellow hair. “I just like doing other stuff more. But I did have interest, sometimes-“ He stumbled on the name, “ _-Lev_ would pop into my head… But not that often.”

“Okay.” Kuroo sat and thought for a minute as Kenma shuffled his feet feeling awkward as ever. “Okay. You know what?” The senior finally said, “this is completely normal, we just gotta give you some time to explore your body a bit, get to know yourself,” he nodded. “That’s definitely your first piece of homework.”

The blonde stopped, paused, thought. “Like meditation or something?”

Kuroo shook his head.

“What?” Kenma asked.

“Not meditation,” he said.

The clogs ticked over in Kenma’s brain at the speed of light. “You mean?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Tonight!?”

  
“ _Yes._ Actually, you know what-“ Kuroo stood up and walked over to the desk. “-I’m actually going to leave so you can do it right now.” He began to gather up his papers to shove back into his backpack.

Watching him pack up, panic rose in Kenma’s chest. “Kuroo I’m really having second thoughts about this,” he gulped. The thought of Kuroo leaving just so he could jerk off and _knowing_ that he was going to do it felt repulsive.

  
Quick as a flash, the senior zipped his bag up and whirled around. “Kenma.” The tone of his voice made the blonde shrink down in his seat. “Don’t you think it’s important to explore your body, so that you can tell your potential future partner what you like and don’t like?” Kuroo said, almost pleading with him, seemingly quite passionate about this whole thing. “Or y’know, so you can relieve stress?” he continued. When his words didn’t seem to carry through to the junior, he tried one final push, and declared, impassioned: “Or just because it’s really really really _fun?”_

When he got no response again, Kuroo sighed, looking utterly defeated. “Look Kenma. if you don’t like it text me and this whole thing’s off, no questions asked. If you like it, text me a thumbs up, we’ll meet again next Monday.” With that he slung his backpack over his shoulder and made towards the door.

His words had reached Kenma. He wanted to tell Lev what he did and didn’t like- sure! But he wouldn’t even know where to begin! Was there a correct way to masturbate? “Wait-! Kuroo-!” he called out desperately, clambering to his feet. “What do I do!? How do I even start!?!”

“Light a scented candle and stick your hand down your pants!” Came Kuroo’s voice, shouting up the stairs. "I’ll be waiting for your reply!”

The front door opened and slammed shut. Kenma’s ears burned.

He sat down again, then stood up, then went and sat over on his bed. Sitting there it all suddenly felt too real and he immediately stood again and walked rigidly downstairs to fix himself a snack. He would put it out of his mind until later, when it was on his own terms and not because Kuroo just told him to do it. Yes, that would be better.

oo.oo.oo

Later that night, when his parents were finally tucked up in bed, Kenma paced up and down his room.

He did a quick google search and found that when masturbating it’s a good idea to set the mood. So he’d taken a shower to relax. He’d lit a scented candle that he’d stolen from the living room (like Kuroo had said), then lightly stretched so he didn’t injure himself. Once he mustered up the courage he hopped in bed and blew out the candle, figuring this would be way easier to do in the dark.

Taking a deep breath he slid his hand down underneath the sheets.

Then down… Between his legs.

He rubbed the top of his pyjamas. At first he didn’t feel anything at all. He might as well had been rubbing his elbow for all he felt. It was just awkward, then he felt frustrated that he felt awkward. Why did he even feel awkward!? It was just him alone in his room!?

He figured he felt awkward because he _knew_ that _Kuroo_ _knew_ what he was doing.

Kuroo.

An image of the senior having sex with those two girls at the party flashed into Kenma’s mind, just as his cold hand met his warm skin beneath his underwear.

Before he could stop it, in his minds eye, the memory began to play out in cinematic realness.

He remembered standing there on the lawn as the girl screamed loudly in pleasure. In his head, her voice wasn’t muffled like it had been that night; instead, she was clearly crying out Kuroo’s name, over and over. And it sounded… Nice. Quite nice to Kenma. She seemed to be really enjoying herself. Kenma wondered what it would be like to enjoy himself that much.

Coaxed by her cries, his hand began to move under the covers, now gliding over hard skin. Again and again, he brought himself back to Kuroo’s back lawn. He heard the thump of the desk hitting the wall, he felt his heart hammer in his chest as Kuroo’s golden eyes starred out at him, daring him to step forward… Maybe even daring him to enter the room to join them.

Kenma shuddered in the darkness, gasping lightly as his hand picked up pace. In his head, the naked, glistening Kuroo grinned at him, the same grin he’d seen so much of already, as if he could see Kenma touching himself. The senior licked his lips and thrust faster. Whilst maintaining eye contact with Kenma, he leant forward, his playful tongue slipping forward to trace a line slowly, smoothly up the side of the girl’s neck, relishing in the taste of her sweat.

As Kenma’s body tensed, the image became muddled and Kuroo’s hair tinted silver. In an instant it was Lev screwing the girl, his tall frame baring down on her, his cool eyes washing over Kenma, making him shiver and bite his lip.

  
The image moved, and it was Kuroo grinning at him.

-Then it was Lev.

Then it was Kuroo.

Kenma thought about it again and again and again. Kuroo’s tongue moving over the same patch of skin. Again and again and again and again- Lev licking his skin. Kuroo fucking him-

Lev fucking him.

_Kuroo fucking him._

“Haaah…”

Kenma came, his eyes shutting and his body tensing. It had been a while, so it surprised him. In shock, he let go of his appendage, realising right away that it would have felt better if he’d held onto it a bit longer. Who knew it could feel like that? It almost scared him. It had felt good. Quite good. Really very good. Should he do it again?

Although his underwear was wet and sticky and he was sweaty and hot, he really didn’t care. Something must have gone right today with Kuroo’s questionnaire and advice. Maybe they were on the right track!

The rush and dopamine clouded out the realisation of what he’d just done… That being, fantasising about Kuroo. Instead, all he wanted to do was let Kuroo know he wanted these lessons.

He wanted them. He’d get Lev back. _He wanted them._

Once he’d caught his breath he rolled over to grab his phone and open up Kuroo’s private messages.

His room illuminated with blue light. He sent a thumbs up.

Although it was midnight, Kuroo replied almost instantly, sending back a single, smiling, purple devil.

As if he’d been waiting for it.


End file.
